


More Christmases in the Angel File

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [17]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel remembers Christmases past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Christmases in the Angel File

Angel was looking at the papers spread about him. It still amazed him how complete his file was. Wolfram and Hart were rather thorough in their information gathering. He supposed they had to in order to fill so many filing cabinets. He picked the first paper in one hand and his mug of warm blood in the other.

The first paper detailed the last Christmas he had been Liam ui Connor. He had always enjoyed Christmas because his father relaxed his expectations a little and it was acceptable to drink and flirt. Liam had always enjoyed the tradition of the mistletoe. Serving wenches and maids were always more than happy when he pulled them under the kissing boughs in the tavern or the kitchen at home and kissed them senseless. There was the one time he had forgotten the rules and pulled the daughter of the local Squire under the mistletoe and kissed her. She had been responding until her father said something and then she slapped him.

The next Christmas the file mentioned was the following one with Darla. Angelus had relished the debauchery she encouraged. It was more wine, ale and wassail. Only as a Vampire he pretended to be drunk until one of the serving wenches took pity on him and helped him home. Once there he kept her captive and had his wicked way with her while Darla watched and then drained her dry.

For a century, Christmas followed a similar pattern. There were the Christmases where Drusilla joined Darla in the watching and the draining. Then there were the Christmases where after Angelus had had his way with the girl or girls, that Spike took his turn.

Then the Christmas after he got his soul restored, Angel had hidden in the corner of a sewer feeling sorry for himself. He had repeated that tradition until Whistler found him and dragged him to California.

Christmas with Buffy the first year in Sunnydale was the happiest of his long unlife. She had spent Christmas morning with her mother and then gone on patrol that night with Angel. They had made sure the city was safe and then exchanged gifts. She had given him a leather-bound journal and he had gifted her with a necklace that had been his mother's many years before- a simple silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket. 

Then came the Christmas that almost ended his existence. He had been Angelus again and once again his soul had been restored. Angel still felt the guilt of what he had done, these five years later. He could picture the scene in his head. He had no need of the file to remind him of being that worthless. He only looked at the file to see what the law firm thought of his actions.

Angel had wanted to end his existence so that he wouldn't kill again. He had known the torment and the temptation to lose himself in Buffy. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight the temptation. The file mentioned none of that. It just mentioned that he tried to kill himself and that the Slayer had stopped him. There was no mention of the miraculous snow fall that kept the sky dark so that Angel wouldn't die. The snow was mentioned but not the connection to saving Angel.

Angel shoved the papers back in their folders. He put them back in the box to go down to File and Records in the morning. He left his office and went to join Wes, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne for drinks. Maybe this Christmas would join the one with Buffy as one of the best.


End file.
